Love is
by Petra Megami Assari
Summary: Shonenai. Long ago, Trowa reminisces that when Duo had asked him what love was, and what his answer was... compared to what it is now.


Petra: My first 2x3!! I'm so happy!!!  
Kati: Trowa... *dreamy look*  
Petra: I can't remember what inspired this... but I remember going and sitting down and writing this in one sitting.  
Kati: Originally, this was written from Duo's POV.   
Petra: And then... I realized that I wanted Duo to be the lover that the person was talking about.   
Kati: So... then it changed to Heero's POV from about a minute.  
Petra: Than I thought, this doesn't sound like Heero. I mean, I think that he can be poetic at times and beyond sweet but he doesn't mean to be. So, then I decided that it sounded like something Trowa would say. I can very much see Trowa being a poet, though it would be a closet poet, and even more probably only in his head.  
  
DEDICATED: To real love, because it is nothing like what we can ever imagine.  
WARNING: Trowa POV, 2x3  
DISCLAIMER: I have not yet won the lottery and, thusly, have not yet bought the rights to Gundam Wing... so... until then, it's not mine. (And considering I don't buy the lottery... it's going to be difficult...  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Love is...  
  
"Love at first sight is rather pointless without love at second sight, and third and fourth..." -Unknown  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
After the war was over, Duo asked me what love was. Really, I would have thought that he, of all people, would have known. Why would he ask an ex-mercenary like me? But, even though I didn't understand why, I answered what, at the time, I thought love was.   
  
I told him that love is wanting to be with that person, wanting to make that person happy. Love is having your day light up, just because you know they are going to be in it. Love is laughing in the good times, crying in the bad times, and then laughing when it's all over. Love is feeling giddy when they look at you that first time with love in their eyes. Love is poetry and music and pure.  
  
… At least, that's what I thought love was. That's what I told Duo love was. Years from then, now that I have grown, I realize that it so much more than that.   
  
Love is getting mushrooms on your pizza, even though you hate them, when you're in the middle of a fight with the person who likes them. Love is feeling giddy *every* time they look at you, even when they're annoyed and angry at you. Love is the laughter that, though annoying at times, will always bring an answering smile to your lips. Love is pulling the hairs out of the drain without complaint because he looks too beautiful asleep to bother, even though you can't stand doing it. Love is patiently waking him up, even though he gets violent, because that first moment he sees you, the look on his face is worth a thousand black eyes and bloody lips. Love is working your way past that jester's mask into the heart of a soul that is deeper than anything you could ever have imagined. Love is when he buys himself a teddy bear and, confesses in embarrassment, that the reason he bought it was because the bear had the same color eyes as you. Love is tripping over his shoes when you get home in the middle of the night and, after cursing and promising yourself that you'll kill him, you find yourself freeze and then melt when you find that he has fallen asleep on the couch waiting for you to come home. Love is crazy and wild and dirty and nothing at all like the movies or books or poems say. It is yelling and conflict and everything beyond wonder.  
  
Love is going to a movie that, before you were together, you would have slit your own throat then pay eight bucks to see. Love is buying overpriced candy and popcorn and slushies because you know he likes them, even though you can't stand how unhealthy they are; love is even eating them, just because it makes him happy, because he says that you don't enjoy life enough. Love is holding everything you bought, even though his hands are empty, and love is sitting near the front so you have to crane your head back to see anything because he says it's better that way. Love is sitting in uncomfortable seats, holding hands out of sight of public, even though you want to kiss him silly, because his lips are so blue from the slushie that he's been sipping and you know he would taste so sweet. Love is cramped legs from a space that wasn't meant for long legs like your own. Love is being entranced by the way the flickering light of the movie makes his face… Love is sitting in a dark movie theater, during a movie that you paid eight dollars to see, but not paying attention to the movie, because there is something so much more beautiful and alive and wonderful and angelic and… beyond words sitting next to you.   
  
So that you can only sit there and remember how, long ago, you once listed what love is… and knowing, now, that love is so much more than any of those reasons. Love is Duo.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.  
  
Petra: So... what do you think?  
Kati: Isn't it cute?  
Petra: Fairly sweet...  
Kati: Review!  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


End file.
